User talk:Cloecoolgirl
Souls HEY, bff! Hey, chica! It's me! I'm trying to get my character, Ariana Lee, claimed but it's taking forever. But after she is claimed, let's be friends on here! Socutewow18 20:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) First Warning Failure to obey this warning and possible deletion of this warnign will result in the readdition of this warning and the addition of a second warning. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 23:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I would love to obey this warining but i do not like the pic and my mum would kill me if she saw this pic so may i plz delet it? NO! You can't delete it. This is staying on your page. And that is a picture of a Fury from the movie! It stays. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 23:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) don't worry I'll let you know :-) Don't worry. The next few days just concentrate on role playing the characters you have. The reason we place levels on users to work up to more characters is so that they get used to role playing the ones they have before getting more.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thx, and i will! Cloecoolgirl 14:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) You ready for Sara and Sky to train? Kaylers3477 15:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) If your on the quest which character are you using so i can read her page and think up objectives for her. Also you will need to come on chat JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 22:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. First off, my character is Kristina Alfinale. Secondly, sure, i will get on. Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 23:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Kk, Zathara's Akira friend. BTW, TheGhostMan says to say when your online; leave TheGhostMan a message saying ur online. Socutewow18 20:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. and I already did and i got my objective. Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 20:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG we have our prophecy for the quest! :D GO EAT A CAKE. >:) Yay! Adopting Akira Can I adopt you're character Akira Hansbergh? Kaylers3477 23:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Shaw. this is cloecoolgirl who is REALLY lazy. GET ON CHAT NOW!!!! GET ON CHAT NOW YOU LITTLE. *HOWLS AND ROARS* JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 16:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for copying you. Please accept my apology. Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 17:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat now! we have much to discuss. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 17:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) you really should get on chat or you are in trouble[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) quest You need to talk to gel or starz, they are in charge of approving quests, I was only filing in while Gel was on vacation.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Gel? Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 18:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Angel Wings[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) thxTalk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 18:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Official Second warning Failure to respect this warning will result in the addition of a 3rd warning and possible banning, Deletion of this warning and the first warning will result in the readdition of both warnings and the addition of a third warning and possible banning. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 18:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) okie dokie: what are your locations, monsters, betrayals, deaths, etc.? 'Athletiger' Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 21:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) They will go to DC and then turn around and go back to camp cuz medusa is attacking camp in disguise with aphordite's make up case. they will fight dracenas, empoussa's and the boss monster is medusa. No betrayals and we could have at least on person get hurt or close to dying, then Alan (the apollo kid) will heal them as much as he can. Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 14:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I shall adopt Alyssa Hioberts! ...Please. Kaylers3477 14:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You shall! :D Hey, want to make twins? Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 14:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) We shall make twins! ...Thanks. Kaylers3477 15:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay ooc comments like this cloe (that was with Mrs. O'Leary! She's a HELLHOUND!!!!!!!!!!) Belong in the comments section NOT ON THE ACTUAL QUEST! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 20:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Sorry. Talk to me if you need anything! :) Cloecoolgirl 20:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)''' 13:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It's . Template:Penny Johnson. Thx. I choose you Pickahu! 14:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) here's the thing Apparently either you know pokewhite really well, and are using eachother's characters, or you are the same person, which would mean you have two accounts which isn't allowed, so which is it?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I know pokewhite VERY well. SHES MY SISTER!!!! XD I choose you Pickahu! 21:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey guess what? I FINALLY figured out how to make a signature. Lookz! :D Socutewow18GO EAT A CAKE. >:) 23:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!! Now.....HEELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! 00:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) okay by the way, when you reply to something someone says on your talk page, please leave that message on THEIR talk page. okay? :) Socutewow18GO EAT A CAKE. >:) 01:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cloe. Did anyone give you permission to say your character, Kiari Hindioc, could be the manager of Pizza Hut? If not, please don't say she is and edit your comments. Thanks. "Let me ask you a question, Alex. What do you think is the greatest evil on this planet today?" "Is that including or not including you?" 14:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll adopt Ally Mason I guess, if I can. Kaylers3477Poke, Poke! 05:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but you don't have to adopt every character i put up for sale. CloecoolgirlI choose you, Pikachu! 14:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) No just no. Your gonna not use her and then just put her up for adoption. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 00:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. CloecoolgirlI choose you, Pikachu! 01:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Beach Xri for the l8 rep hehe I from the Phil and its kinda class time here so like I can only be online twice a week so...I replied!^^Broken fire 01:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Broken_fire Its cool. i'm homeschooled. ( D CloecoolgirlI choose you, Pikachu! 12:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Warning So you are found out, you posted on a user's page that pokewhite is your "other" account, which makes it a sock puppet, which makes it against the rules, if you are wondering what a sock puppet is, it's either when you use another account to make yourself look better in voting and such, OR when you make another account to work around the policies of a wiki, as we have character limit policies and you have characters on your pokewhite account, and lied to an admin when the Pokewhite account was made. Now normally a sock puppet, on just about any wiki, is an instant life time ban, however, you are young, and I am willing to give you another chance, the Pokewhite account will be perm blocked, and the characters on that account deleted. If you break another rule here, you will get a temp ban of 1 week.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) histories You need to expand the histories on 4 of your characters, I tagged the ones that need expansion.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. CloecoolgirlI choose you, Pikachu! 18:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) alice Alice is a hunter, and therefore a minor character, according to the user/character forum, you have 8 major characters not including Alice.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Is BC characters major? Cuz if they are, I had no clue. :) CloecoolgirlI choose you, Pikachu! 13:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) claim prob hi,i couldnt help but notice u cant have any more major chars but u want a new one.i can take one of your major ones if that helps? Jasmine Campbell 23:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Which one fo you want? You can take Penny or Jenny. tht rymes (D CloecoolgirlI choose you, Pikachu! 00:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ill take Penny,i already have a hypnos girl. Jasmine Campbell 19:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) who with?Jasmine Campbell 19:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Any relationships i should know of? Jasmine Campbell 19:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) i will Jasmine Campbell 19:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey i am on the warriors cats roleplay wiki too! Spottedleaf123 20:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 sure would Jasmine Campbell 13:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hey noticed your claim for William Flywing, I wanted to say, her real name could be Willa but she hates that name so she says her name is Will. Kinda like my char Sky. Kaylers3477Poke, Poke! 23:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sky was killed by the Broken Covenant, she didn't commit suicide, suicide is stupid and selfish. Why do you think I'm becoming evil? Kaylers3477Poke, Poke! 13:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright good, I was kinda worried there for a second. :) Kaylers3477Poke, Poke! 22:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Quest You need to post on your quest or it may be pulled for inactivity. Rider(Hit me up!) 19:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? Your really not coming back to the site till the chat's language cleans up? Are you that bloody daft? Your barely in chat as it is! You only come on when your in bloody trouble. So enough of this get back online and post on your quests or i will have them pulled for inactivity because you wanted attention, "reunite this world's divided halves, fulfill their history. This is more than divine decree, it's his destiny."-Ghost the Oracle 04:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) disabled account First of all 10 year olds aren't supposed to be able to create wiki accounts, unless you lied about your age when signing up, second of all, I almost never have seen you in chat, so which bad language you might have seen on the rare occasion you were there, it is impossible for me to tell which bad language offended you, as I am in chat for hours at a time every day, it is not something that occurs often as far as severely bad language, but as some people are even offended by something as simple as hell or crap, I have no idea what offended you on which particular time you actually were in chat. Also, you can't just "disable" an account, you can be blocked, or request wikia to delete your account, but you can not just disable it yourself, for if you had, you wouldn't have been able to leave a message. Also, chat is not where role play takes place, you do not have to be in chat in order to post on a quest or role play with other characters.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC)